Trench Run
Trench Run is the fourth chapter of the second act of Gears of War 3. Walkthrough New enemies: *Baby Corpser The chapter starts as you exit the gates and you see a Gas Barge above you. You follow it to see where its landing, however the Barge begins to attack you and you need to take cover inside the bunkers of the trenches. After every barrage, move out to the next bunker until you reach the end of the trenches; the Barge thinks you're dead and leaves. Afterwards you see some docking towers where the Barges land. Baird tells you he can use the navigation system from the wrecked Barge to control the other, afterwards you find a small Locust unit with another Savage Theron and Tickers. Kill them all and continue through the door that leads to the next part of the stronghold. You see several Tickers locked up in cages. The first one tries to kill you by exploding, move fast or it will succeed. Afterwards more Drones and a Digger Boomer appear and attack you. Kill them and move on to the next part (you can free and kill the Wild Tickers though they won't attack you). You see Grenadiers putting an Imulsion tank on the back of a Ticker and you learn how Tickers get their explosives. Use the Tickers on the rails to kill the Grenadiers and Drones below them, at the end of the rail more Drones and a Theron arrive, kill them with Tickers, continue your way to another door. However a Grenadier locks you inside and mocks you before fleeing, if you want some payback kill him fast. Then the ground shakes again and another Corpser attacks you, block his path while he is underground and kill him with any weapon you can. After this a gate opens and several Grenadiers and Boomers with cleavers come through it, kill them and move on to grab ammo and weapons before you reach a ladder. Climb it and you see several eggs on the ground, soon an egg begins to hatch and it reveals a newborn Corpser in search of its mother. Cole and Baird comment on the baby but Marcus tells them to shut up before they wake up its mother. Shortly after, the baby attacks you, they're easy to kill, unlike the Savage Corpsers. After this you hear the mother's roars and more eggs hatch, kill all the hatchlings around you while they're still hatching. After killing all the babies, the mother comes down to finish you. It's similar to the Corpser battle in Gears 1 just you have to shoot it in its four eyes and you need to fight off more baby Corspers. Each time you shoot it in the eyes it will send Savage Corpsers to you, these have no armor in their claws so they will be easier to kill. After shooting its four eyes and killing all baby and savage Corpsers, the blind mommy goes on a rampage, evade her rush. The cave begins to collapse, you've got 24 seconds to get out and avoid the mother before getting crushed, the mother tries to follow you but gets crushed by the collapsing ceiling. After you get out you use an elevator to reach the surface again. The next chapter starts once you reach the surface. Collectibles *Locust Hammer: After you run from bunker to bunker avoiding the air raid from the barge, you will hear Dom talk about the barge leaving. When Dom says this, you should see some large crates on your right and a ramp straight ahead. Go behind those crates and the hammer is lying there.